Una luz al otro lado del río
by shameblack
Summary: En el que Hiccup es un mago y se enamora de un dragón.


**Autor:** Shameblack  
**Título:** Una luz al otro lado del río  
**Fandom**: How To Train Your Dragon  
**Parejas**: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless  
**Género**: Romance/Friendship/¿?  
**Resumen**: En el que Hiccup es un mago y se enamora de un dragón

**Advertencias**: En esta historia Toothless es un dragón, no es un semihumano, es un dragón enterito, y Hiccup un mago. Si no te gusta este tipo de relaciones o la idea de Hiccup estando enamorado de un dragón, entonces por favor abstente de leer esta historia. Sin embargo, debo aclarar que **NO HAY NADA EXPLICITO**, son solo sentimientos y ya; debo decir que está bastante cursi, que no suelo hacer cosas tan románticas, pero algo me pegó, yo que sé.

* * *

**Una luz al otro lado del río**  
_-Dedicado con cariño a Free-eyes y Ezheptik-_

Habían crecido en el mismo bosque, recorriendo los mismos caminos, perdiéndose, encontrándose, haciéndose compañía. La misma tierra los vio nacer, la misma que los vio partir. Eran iguales en muchos sentidos, diferentes en tantos otros.

El mismo viento que algún día rugió sobre sus cabezas y los levantó en vuelo ahora los rodeaba, en una tierra distinta, en territorios enemigos. Se miraron a los ojos mientras lejos la guerra se desataba, guerra que pronto llegaría, que arrasaría con todo.

Le había amado desde siempre quizá, desde que lo vio en aquella planicie del bosque, cuando había ido en busca de un conejo que cazar. Quizá lo amó desde antes, desde antes de verlo o siquiera de nacer. Quizá sus almas se amaron desde la eternidad y ahora por fin habían encontrado el método de estar juntas, aunque no fuera lo más convencional.

El mago lo había amado desde que lo vio saltar con agilidad de aquel árbol, desde que aquellas fauces le gruñeron, mostrando su poderío. Le amó desde que le vio partir por primera vez, y aún más cuando lo vio regresar. Sin darse cuenta, su febril corazón había sido tomado, había sido entregado también. El feroz dragón le había envuelto, se había convertido en su amigo, después en su todo. Él ya no era nadie, era una simple hoja en el viento que rodeaba las alas del dragón. Le había amado desde que pudo hacerlo, incluso si el mismo mago no se había dado cuenta.

Para el dragón no era muy diferente. Anclado en su amargura, en su tristeza perpetua, una fina luz se abrió paso entre las tormentas de su mente. Una luz en forma de un niño, quien concentrado en el arte de encontrar una presa para cazar no percibió los exóticos ojos posados en él, calculando, infiriendo. El dragón le vio desde su escondite, primero como una amenaza, después como una curiosidad. Los humanos tenían ese dicho sobre que la curiosidad mató al gato, y el sin darse cuenta cayó en él. Ojos verdes, lleno de terror y asombro le miraron desde el suelo, con la flecha floja en el arco y la respiración entrecortada. Rugió como amenaza pero le observó de reojo, luego de lleno. Sin proponérselo, había encontrado su perdición.

Llegaron a una rutina que se mantuvo durante días, después meses y al final años. Él le observó crecer. Le conoció de niño, un chiquillo demasiado listillo para su edad, con ese cuerpo escuálido y esa mente ágil. Le contempló por tanto tiempo y estuvo a su lado otro más. Estuvo ahí cuando la magia había acudido a él, cuando había aprendido a dominarla. Cuando su grandeza comenzó a escribirse en la historia y su destino a trazarse. El dragón presenció cómo el pequeño niño mago se había convertido en un hombre, y la manera n que sufrió como uno. Le miró caer y renacer de las cenizas. Admiró su valentía y su determinación. Amó en secreto cada pequeño detalle, cada mirada y cada sonrisa compartida. Aquel joven mago, de quien se hablaría por siempre como el brujo que le robó el corazón a un dragón.

Se habían amado ya por tanto tiempo, se habían desnudado por completo frente al otro. Ojos feroces y honestos, cálidos y amables. Se amaban como pocas personas saben hacerlo, aunque no fuera convencional, aunque rompiera las reglas.

Se habían amado en la mitad del quieto bosque, entre las alturas y bajo tormentas inmensas. Se amaron aún cuando el mago tuvo que huir de casa, aún cuando el dragón se alejó de la suya también, sólo para seguir a su lado. Le amó en la tortura, en la crisis y en la ira.

Le amaba ahora en medio del prólogo antes de la lucha, en el interludio que daría lugar a la guerra. Jamás había dejado de amarlo, y probablemente nunca lo haría.

El mago le tocó la nariz, luego la frente. Le sonrió con esa calidez que jamás se había desprendido de su ser. Le miró con promesas de tiempos mejores, de un reencuentro en el calor del sol, o en el frió de la luna llena.

―Tengo miedo—le susurró con honestidad, temblando en la punta de sus dedos.

—_Estoy aquí_—le contestó, besándole la mente, besándole la mirada con la suya propia.

—¿Qué haré cuándo mi magia me falle? —habló quedo, con desolación. Desde siempre el mago había temido por aquel día, que él podía sentir que se avecinaba. Algo en su ser le decía que de la misma manera que la magia lo había abordado un día, le abandonaría otro.

—_Me tendrás a mí._

El mago sonrió, acariciándole en la quijada, con dedos suaves y gentiles.

—Siempre te tendré a ti y tú a mí—pronunció, con una sonrisa de tristeza—. Quiero que entiendas que esto no es una despedida—a distancia podían escucharse los gritos y las explosiones. La batalla acercándose—. No es una despedida porque nos volveremos a ver, ¿entiendes? En esta vida, debajo de estos cielos.

Los soldados alrededor comenzaban a agilizarse, creando formaciones, soltando gritos y órdenes. A ambos no les pudo interesar menos.

—Pero antes de partir necesito que lo escuches, necesito decírtelo aunque ya lo sepas, aunque sea una estupidez y una cursilería.

El dragón rio, moviendo el hocico para acariciarle las manos y el pecho. Dichas manos lo tomaron y levantaron su cabeza, para que sus ojos se conectaran y las palabras tuvieran más significado.

—Me tienes a mí desde el primer día. Me tuviste desde que te vi, y te di mi corazón. Es tuyo y lo será por siempre, no importa qué sea lo que pase hoy o mañana—musitó con calidez, mirándole solemne—. Si yo seré recordado como el brujo que le robó el corazón a un dragón, tú serás el dragón que hizo que un brujo se enamorara. Tienes que saberlo, por los dioses, tengo que decírtelo.

—_Yo también. Yo también te di todo de mí desde hace mucho, tonto. Esto no es una despedida. Esta es solo una guerra que quedará en la historia, en tu historia._

—En ese caso, no mueras—dijo el mago con una sonrisa de confianza mientras despegaba sus manos del dragón—. No mueras y regresa a mí, como siempre.

—_Siempre a ti_—contestó el dragón, alejándose del mago. Éste hizo lo propio y se colocó su casco, que yacía a sus pies. Los gritos de cientos de voces cada vez más cerca.

Se miraron antes de partir, antes de que el dragón remontara vuelo y de que el mago desenvainara su espada y caminara hacia su lugar.

La adrenalina les recorría el cuerpo, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba anticipando lo que venía. El viento pareció detenerse y la luz poco a poco fue desplazándose, hasta quedar en una penumbra de crepúsculo.

Ambos vivirían, porque aún no les llegaba su hora, y porque tenían que regresar hacia el otro. De una manera u otra.

El viento arreció de la nada justo antes del primer ataque. Una batalla más en la historia.

* * *

**N/A:** Sinceramente desde hace mucho que he querido a esta pareja, pero no fue hasta que leí a Asmodeus1987 que me llené de valor y decidí escribir algo de ellos, por lo cual le agradezco bastante por escribir sobre ellos y de una manera tan bonita. Si no la han leído, vayan y háganlo, porque es precioso y ella se lo merece.

Este one-shot está dedicado con bastante cariño a Free-eyes y Ezheptik, que son mis compinches en todo y desde hace un rato me habían pedido -presionado- para escribir sobre esta pareja.

El título lo he sacado de una canción de Jorge Drexler "Al otro lado del río".

Probablemente hasta ahora sólo se quede como un one-shot. Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía o tal. No tiene beteo so :D

¡Gracias por leer!

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
